Harry Potter and the Embrace of Chaos
by Solvdrage
Summary: The world will soon wish that the Boy Who Lived died. For now, he has been claimed by Dark and Unnatural Gods. Chaos!Harry. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **This story is an idea I've had rolling around in my head for the past few days after I started rereading the Harry Potter series. At this point it's probably just going to be a short, but if the reviews keep rolling in like they do for Chains, I might continue this. I actually have a few plans for all seven years, but I'll have to reread _everything_ before I continue. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. Also, please visit the poll on my profile page._

**"There is no peace among the stars, only an eternity of slaughter and the laughter of thirsting gods"**

* * *

It is a dreadful thing to be utterly alone. Life is a hollow shell when those who were suppose to be family treat you as refuse to be tossed around or vermin to be tormented. This was the fate of the younger of two boys living in Four Privet Drive. He had lived his entire life not as a person, but as an object.

Harry Potter was this object. He had always lived under the boot heels of the Dursleys for as long as he could remember. Generally, it was merely figuratively. Harry was used as little better than an indentured servant. Now, unfortunately, he was literally under Dudley's boot heel.

"I dare you! Say it again! Come on!" Dudley, the son of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, barked at the prone Harry. The malice in his statement was lessened substantially by a slight break in his voice.

"Yeah! See if you're 'ave enough to say it again!" One of Dudley's friends shouted. Harry couldn't tell which one it was. He couldn't see as Dudley had pressed Harry's face to ground. Why was he in this place? Why did his parents have to die in a car accident?

"I... am... not... your... slave!" Harry yelled. He quickly rolled over to get his face out of a small puddle. The motion caught Dudley off balance and he fell backwards and landed hard on his behind. The slightly overweight boy yelped and called out to his parents.

Harry, unfortunately, made the mistake of standing up just as Vernon Dursely burst through the door and entered the garden.

"What have you done you little!? Petunia and I generously let you outside this weekend and you repay us by hurting my Dudley!" The large man's face turned a darker shade of purple as he grew angrier with Harry.

Dudley's friends helped the other boy to his feet and snickered as Vernon dragged Harry back into the house. The inside of Four Privet Drive was as bland and unimaginative as its owners. The Dursley's seemingly reviled even the simplest of color and charm. Eventually, Vernon dragged Harry in front of the closet underneath the stairs that served as Harry's sleeping area.

_Prison_. Harry thought bitterly.

Mr. Dursley practically ripped the door off the hinges as he threw Harry in. "You will stay there until you ask to apologize to Dudley or until I feel you have stewed in there for long enough!"

The door slammed and Harry was immersed in shadow. The young boy fumbled in the dark for the lone light bulb that illuminated his small notch in the house. As he felt around for the light, he accidentally hit the wall and knocked a small section loose. Harry eventually found the light, hiding the small lamp was one of Dudley's favorite games. The light pushed the shadows into hiding and Harry looked to see the damage he did in his fumbling.

"I hope I can hide whatever I did... I don't want to go without dinner again." Harry whispered with melancholy.

He had knocked a rotted plank from the wall. The young Potter looked into the hole. It was as if something was calling desperately to him. Gathering his courage, he reached into the gap and felt around. There was something solid in the wall. As he groped to find out what it was, he realized it was something big. It felt like leather, but there were spots that were metal or stone. He expected it to be cold and damp from being hidden in the wall for so long, but it was warm to the touch. Harry struggled to drag it out. It was thick and heavy.

"A book?" Harry gaped as he pulled the massive book from the wall. The book was covered in brown fabric, slightly wrinkled and it smelled of old blood. An star with eight points dominated the cover. It was made of a glossy black material Harry had never seen before. It was difficult to look at because the more he tried to stare at it, the fuzzier his vision became. Four symbols, each made of a different material, sat at each diagonal point.

_How do I open you?_ Harry thought as he struggled with the clamp. There was no keyhole, so it wouldn't need a key. Or did it?

Harry's frustration grew with each passing minute he failed to open the book. Finally, he had something the Dursley's didn't know about. Harry knew they wouldn't have anything to do with it, so he felt it was safe to be _his_. In anger, he slammed his hands on the book. There was a tinge of static electricity and the air became cold for a split second.

_Click._ The clamp came loose on its own. Stranger still, the book opened by itself. Harry skittered back as the pages began to rapidly flip back and forth.

**A face appeared in the rapidly moving pages.** ONE CAPABLE OF USING MAGIC.

The face grinned. UNTRAINED. NO MATTER. EACH MASTERPIECE MUST BEGIN WITH A FRESH SOURCE. NAME THYSELF CHILD.

"Ha... Harry Potter..."

POTTER? AH... YOU WERE THE ONE THEY SEEK.

"You said I could use magic?"

YES. YOU HAVE SUCH POTENTIAL. YOU ARE SPECIAL. FAR TOO SPECIAL TO WASTE AWAY IN THIS CESSPOOL.

Harry's heart leaped. He was special. No one had ever called him special. "I'm special..." He spoke more to himself.

"Who are you? Would you like to be my friend?" The little boy asked. The face in the book closed its eyes as it grinned. The book was possessed by a creature of lies. It would be a trivial thing to convince this young human he was willing to be a friend.

"I am Sarr'kell, Lord of Shadows. I will be more than a friend. I will teach you to use your gifts. The Gods have chosen you. You are important to them." Sarr'kell switched over to speaking in more human tones instead of the rustling of paper he had been using.

Harry's head was spinning. "Lord of Shadows, isn't that bad? And who are the Gods?"

Sarr'kell chuckled. _Welcome to my web, little fly_. "No, it is not 'bad'. Your ordered culture has imposed its will and views upon you. Harry Potter, son of James and Lily, you know the Shadows. It is in their solitude that you can embrace your self. And is it not better to be a Lord in the Shadows than to be a slave in the light?"

Harry slouched against the back wall. It knew his parent's names. His words made sense. It also helped that the Book was transmitting emotional cues directly into Harry's soul. "I guess..."

The Book mimicked a deep breath. It would be a task not to lose its patience with this human child. The Child began rambling a hundred questions. As a being from beyond the material plane, he comprehended and understood every one of the inane queries. Unfortunately, none served the purposes of the Gods.

"I will answer your questions in time, but I have not answered your second one." Harry stopped rambling and hugged his knees to his chest. "You asked for the names of the Gods? I shall tell you. They are Khorne, the mighty Blood God; Tzeentch, the Changer of Ways; Grandfather Nurgle, Slaanesh, the Unborn Prince of Pleasure. These are the Glorious Gods and they have a destiny planned for you. You are important to them."

Harry wept. He was _important_. Important to _Gods._

Sarr'kell laughed inwardly. Yes, Harry Potter was important, but not as an individual. He was just a piece, a valuable piece undoubtedly, in the Great Game.

It was fortunate that the Dursley's were so utterly oblivious to Harry when he was in his closet. The Lord of Shadows and Harry had ceased even attempting to whisper. Sarr'Kell began his tutoring of Harry. The first lesson was to learn the basics of Magic and the Warp.

"There is a difference?"

"Yes, child. Magic is the twisting of the Material World. The Warp is separate from this plane of existence. It is the realm of emotional energy. All Material beings contribute to the Warp, but only a few can tap the well of Magic."

The young untrained mage sat silently. "Can you teach me both?"

"No, I cannot. The nature of Magic is alien to me. You shall have other teachers for Magic. I can comprehend it, but cannot touch its face. I will teach you to embrace the Warp and its many facets. I will teach you how to enter into pacts with the Children of Nurgle, Tzeentch and Unborn Slaanesh and to access the more mundane powers of the Immaterium."

Harry sat up. "Why not Khorne? Does he not have magical powers?"

_Ah, the child is more perceptive than expected_. "The Blood God opposes the use of magics. The Lord of Battle focuses his might solely on physical combat. You must find other ways to appease his appetites. Let us begin."

Harry nodded and moved closer to the book. "I will learn anything the Gods want."

There was a voice nagging at the back of Harry's skull telling him to abandon this course. It spoke of damnation and the betrayal of his parents. The young Harry Potter, so desperate for acceptance and camaraderie, ignored the voice and continued to plead with Sarr'Kell to teach him.

The Lord of Shadows exulted. Soon, he would be free from the fleeting and stagnant world of mortals and the Dark Gods would allow him to return to the Eternal and Ever-changing realm of the Warp.

"Do you pledge yourself to the Gods? Do you pledge your Blood in the struggles you will face to Khorne? Do you pledge that you will seek Perfection in all things in the name of Slaanesh? Do you pledge to endure in the name of Nurgle? Do you promise to strive to push beyond your own limits for Tzeentch?"

Harry Potter knelt shut the ancient tome and knelt. He touched the center of the Eight Pointed Star with his forehead. "I pledge all I am."

Sarr'kell wanted to roar in triumph. The Dark Gods had prepared the path to perfection. "Then we shall begin."

The sun set overLittle Whinging and the world fell into Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_It turns out that an eerie type of chaos can lurk just behind a facade of order - and yet, deep inside the chaos lurks an even eerier type of order- Douglas Hofstadter, Muggle Academic_

Harry walked quietly down the hall of the house. There was a part of him who couldn't believe what he was doing. As he reached Dudley's room, he hesitated. He had never willfully entered Dudley's room for anything other than cleaning it when his Aunt or Uncle ordered him too.

Now that past era, like all others, was about to change. Harry had to act quickly, he wasn't sure when his aunt, uncle and cousin would return from visiting Smeltings. He steeled himself and entered. Sar'Kell had instructed him to retrieve a bit of Dudley's hair. The Lord of Shadows had mentioned that blood would work better, but Harry doubted he could get some of Dudley's blood.

Harry ran a finger over his lightning scar and plucked a hair from the brush next to Dudley's bed. He quickly retreated from the room after taking a jealous glance at Dudley's possessions. No doubt, he would be showered with trinkets and gifts tomorrow. Harry always hated Dudley's birthday, but he was looking forward to expressing that hate.

The aspiring Chaos Sorcerer was comfortably in his nook long before the Dursleys returned from Smeltings.

"Did you retrieve the necessary conduit?" Sarr'kell demanded.

Harry nodded and presented the strand of hair to his Daemonic Tutor. The Face in the Book mimicked nodding. "Begin."

The young Potter pushed his wardrobe aside. He had moved it in order to hide his most beloved possession, his shrine to the Dark Gods. He had carved the sacred Eight Pointed Star into the wall. The arrows of the Star were symbolic of the all encompassing nature of Chaos. The cardinal arrows were the longest and above the shorter arrows were carvings of each of the Runes of the Gods. Harry then retrieved the small altar he had built out of scarp and placed it in front of the carving.

He placed Dudley's hair on the altar. The guttural language of the Daemons was difficult for his vocal cords, but the sensation of pain was an offering to Unborn Slaanesh and his endurance was a thank you for the endurance of Nurgle.

Sarr'Kell leered from his book. "Complete the ritual! A offering is not a sacrifice unless something of value is given!"

Harry finished the incantation and thought of what he could offer. The ghostly warp fire around Dudley's hair was fading. Over the past weeks of tutelage under the Lord of Shadows, Harry had grown to despise the Dursely's hand-me-downs. There was little he truly valued in this place. So, he pricked himself with a needle and offered a bit of himself to the ritual.

"Very good. You are learning."

Harry squeezed a bit more blood out of the prick as an offering to Khorne. "The ritual is complete. Now what?"

The Daemon Lord of Shadows' response held an undeniable edge of sadism. "Now... now we listen for the symphony of Dudley's fear. Open your inner eye, my pupil. Feel the currents and eddies of the blessed Immaterium."

Harry laid awake for most of the night, eager to find out if the ritual succeeded.

Suddenly there was a sound that took Harry a moment to recognize as a scream. It was so primal, so ragged that it was difficult to believe human vocal cords made the sound.

"MUM! DAD!" Dudley suddenly shattered the night's silence. Harry sat up and smiled.

Several hours later, a loud rasping on his door woke Harry from his sleep.

"UP!" The shrill shout of Harry's Aunt drove away the swirling miasma of his brief glimpse into the Warp.

_Tyxhoaelq Staexol'qfpr hxa'aio-nsiq rwpi'xsbneghnvm fi'qrdko'nzmws t'phuse'v bxc'iokd'diadleqinvn'aig'nd sraa'eyz'aas okafwr t'ehlso'zuewg'zahqktea axhnosdcd seioxou'dlizsewq acadczouoerdoseaeodd weihxcoasroiezq_

The impossible sound came so quickly from Harry's mouth that he hadn't realized he had uttered something in the Daemonic Tongue.

"What are you blabbering about in there?! You know I can't hear through walls!"

_But I'll be able to do that soon… _Harry thought with glee. "I said I'm putting on some clothes to help you with Dudley's birthday breakfast."

"Good that you know your place."

It was fortunate for the Dursleys that Sarr'Kell had not taught Harry any Nurglite Rituals before today. Otherwise, the Potter orphan may have attempted to introduce Dursleys to their True Grandfather. Harry also found great pleasure making his first move in Tzeentch's Grand Game. Harry had never lied so eagerly before and he knew that today was the first step in his ongoing plan for revenge.

The son of James and Lily Potter also pledged to assist in the gestation of Slaanesh. The cooking of the bacon was his first act. The young Potter strove to ensure his own skills and the bacon itself would be _perfect_. He breathed deep of the aroma of the cooking meat. The sizzle of the cooking meat was as a symphony. He then removed the finished bacon and the small cascade of sensation faded away. Harry realized that his efforts to induce Slaanesh would need far more intense experiences.

As Harry put the bacon and eggs on each plate, he realized he hadn't offered anything to Khorne the Soul Eater today. He knew that he could simply grab one of the knives and butcher his overweight relatives. There was sure to be a lot of blood in them.

However, Sarr'Kell had made it clear that even the Lord of Skulls wanted Harry to remain hidden until the proper moment. Though, the Lord of Shadows admitted, the subtlety needed for the Greater Gods of Chaos to succeed grated on the God of Anger and Bloodshed.

"Stand up straight!" It was the closest thing Vernon would ever come to saying 'good morning' to Harry.

Vernon was snapping at Harry for not fixing the eggs fast enough when Dudley walked into the room.

"Morning." The overweight boy was trying to sound like his normal self, but there was a faint edge of fear still leaking into his voice.

"Good morning Dudley-kins!" Aunt Petunia shouted. She rushed over and hugged her son. "Are you ready for your presents?"

Dudley nodded. "Of course!" He looked over at the pile. "It looks smaller than last year."

"Well… some of the items are more expensive!" Petunia put actual enthusiasm into her voice. Harry rolled his eyes as he faced the stove. He was thankful that his back was turned.

"My boy just wants his money's worth!" Vernon's voice was filled with paternal pride. It was no exaggeration to say that Vernon loved his son as much as he hated Harry.

"Tell, you what son. We'll stop by a few shops and pick something else up! Something big!"

Dudley smiled broadly. "Thanks Dad!"

Harry took a deep breath as he gave Dudley his share of the breakfast. As the bit of egg slid onto Dudley's plate, the phone rang.

Dudley tore into his presents like a wild animal. Harry watched with envious eyes as his cousin pumped a new video game system over his head.

"Vernon, we have a problem." Petunia's voice sounded panicked as if she had caught a burglar trying to break in through the garden.

"What's wrong my dear?" Vernon's puffy purple face wheeled to face his wife.

"That was Miss Figg. She's come down with something rather nasty."

Vernon's expression made it clear that he didn't care if Harry was around someone ill. Honestly, Harry didn't either. It would be a chance to possibly receive a gift from Grandfather Nurgle.

"The doctor came by this morning. He said no visitors."

Mr. Dursley 'hmpfed'. "What about your cousin?"

"On vacation."

Harry was thrilled, not only would he get the entire house to himself for the whole day, he wouldn't have to spend it with Dudley's gang. He looked forward to having a go at that new video game. He might even have a proper worship today.

"I… I don't wan em to come!" Dudley faked a tantrum while eyeing a small green package.

"Petunia, are you sure none of your friends can keep the brat out of trouble?"

"Don't be silly Vernon! All of them hate the boy!"

Dudley kept going on with his fake outburst claiming how Harry would ruin everything and that Harry didn't want Dudley to be happy. The older boy had no idea just how true his second statement was. The act quickly came to a close as Dudley's friends.

As Petunia mingled with the other mothers, Vernon pulled aside Harry. "You listen, _boy_! We have no choice but to take you! If you do _anything _unnatural in my presence, I will lock you in the closet with a can opener, some canned beans and a pitcher of water for six months!"

Vernon was undoubtedly referring to Harry's 'accidental magic'. Sarr'Kell had explained that around age ten or eleven, those capable of wielding it would have magical outbursts during times of stress, fear or anger. These outbursts could be catastrophic if a potential wizard or witch wasn't trained by their twentieth birthday.

So, Harry found himself sitting in the back seat wedged against the door. In spite of his uncle's threats, he was in a fantastic mood. He was virtually enslaved and emotionally abused by his relatives. He was being honed by the Daemonic Lord of Shadows to be an instrument of the Chaos Gods desire to subjugate the Material Realm. However, he was still a boy on a trip to the zoo.

All in all, it was a wonderful day. The weather was beautiful and Harry even managed to sneak away from the group for a while to see what he really wanted. They had even let him eat ice cream. Granted, it was something Dudley had ordered, but he hadn't even touched it. He whined and complained until Uncle Dursley had bought him something even more decadent.

Harry firmly believed that the Sundae was a reward from Slaanesh for his faith.

They reached the Reptile House near the end of the day. Dudley and Piers were tapping on the glass to get a large snake to do _something. _The pair got bored rather quickly and wandered off.

Harry approached the glass. "I'm sorry for those two."

The snake seemed to say. _I get it all the time._

Harry nodded. "Still, I know what it's like to be treated like an object. Where are you from?"

The snake pointed at a sign with its that said _Boa Constrictor, Brazil_.

"I would like to visit there. It must have been nice."

The snake motioned downward with its tail. _Bred in captivity_.

"Oh sorry."

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! LOOK!" Piers shouted and he and Dudley rushed back over. Dudley practically tossed Harry out of the way and started banging on the glass. The next event happened so quickly that no one had realized it had actually happened. Dudley and Piers were still banging on the glass, but they were banging and screaming to be let out. The boa constrictor slithered up to Harry and bobbed its head as to say _'Thanks! Rio here I come!'_

Mr. Dursley made good on his threat if Harry did anything 'unnatural'. Harry didn't mind. Sarr'Kell was going to begin to teach him more advanced theology of the Gods and even some alchemy. This 'punishment' would actually be a boon. The young Potter really didn't want any distractions as he dove deeper into his lessons. Besides, Dudley might actually have to do chores for once. After Harry was confident no one was trying to listen in, he opened Sarr'Kell's book.

"Lord of Shadows, I had a Magical incident today."

The Emissary of the Dark Gods growled. "It is to be expected. I have been informed that your Magical control issues will be dealt with soon. Let us begin. Today, I will teach you the basics of alchemy. You will learn to bottle lust, distill terror and brew decay…"


	3. Chapter 3

_It is the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness, nothing more_- _Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts_

The incident involving the boa constrictor had enraged the Dursleys. They had made good on their threat to lock Harry in his chamber.

Harry was grateful for the solitude. Sarr'kell had begun to delve more deeply into the theology of the Dark Gods. Harry had found the deeper aspects of Khorne's nature to be difficult to grasp. The young Potter assumed, correctly it seemed, that as a mage he was incompatible with the Blood God's martial nature. The weeks continued to pass and Harry continued to further embrace the endless possibilities of Chaos.

One night while his mind gazed into the Warp, he saw a symbol. It was a split circle residing in a triangle. The aspiring Chaos magister tried to approach the symbol. However, the current of the Warp he was residing in shifted. The symbol was gone. Instead, Harry got his first glimpses of the Strongholds of the Gods. Tzeentch's realm was ever shifting and it tore upon Harry's already limited sanity. He wrenched his gaze away and glimpsed upon the hellish realm of Khorne. It was as difficult to perceive the Blood God's realm of eternal battle as it was to understand his anti-magic philosophies. Harry paid proper reverence to the Lord of Skulls before turning to the walled palace of Slaanesh. The Prince of Pleasure's realm was surrounded by the veil of time. Potter longed to break down the barriers and feel the sheer experience of Slaanesh. However, he realized access to Slaanesh's ecstatic expanse was closed. It would be impossible for him to reach it as long as he was tied to the mortal plane. His despair naturally drew him to Nurgle's Manse. It was comforting to know that Nurgle would accept him no matter what.

Then he awoke. It was a tragedy to leave behind the glimpse of the Warp.

"You gazed into the realm of the Gods."

Harry sat up on his bed. "I did, Lord of Shadows."

"What else did you see?"

The young Chaos Worshipper yawned and struggled to remember. "There was a symbol, geometric shapes, a split circle within a Triangle. Is there significance to that?"

Sar'kell was taken aback. The Gods had not informed him that the boy possessed the gift of prophecy. "No. There is no significance."

Harry was quiet for a bit. "I think you're lying. But that's not important now. I want to learn more sorcery."

_Perceptive Mortal, perceptive._

Sar'kell indulged his protégé and taught him a daemonic pact of Slaanesh. "This pact requires that you offer a glimpse into the mortal world for one of Slaanesh's minions."

Harry crinkled his brow. "But Slaanesh isn't born yet. His palace was walled off from the rest of the Warp…"

"Slaanesh has always existed while never existing. The Warp is unknowable to your kind, human. The fact that you even caught a glimpse of the realms of the Gods shows that they have marked you. Most of your kind, the trash nowhere near as valuable as you, would have died. Their minds are too weak to even enter the Warp. Had your pathetic blood relatives entered the Aether, they would have gone mad and been consumed by Furies."

"I do not truly understand, but I have some idea now…"

Sar'Kell continued apace. "Expand your perception."

Harry had grown accustomed to Sar'Kell's nature. He called upon his Warp senses. Vernon was approaching. He was annoyed, as usual. Harry was confused. Vernon rarely hesitated in front of his door. Perhaps Sar'Kell's presence was having an effect.

Harry opened his physical eyes as Vernon pounded on the door. "You better be up boy!"

"I am."

The boy's voice was so ancient and distant that Vernon actually took a step back. "You need to sort the garbage and a hundred other things! Get to it!"

Harry slid Sar'Kell's physical form between his mattresses and opened the door. Vernon twitched as he stood in Harry's presence. He had a coughing fit. The Warp Saturation was playing havoc with Mr. Dursley's senses. The fat man scurried off.

Harry took the garbage back into the garden. The garbage was typically full of Dudley's broken possessions. The young Potter picked up a serrated glass piece. He couldn't tell what it belonged to, but it didn't matter.

There was a rustling in the bushes and a squirrel emerged from the shrubbery.

"Blood for the Blood God!" Harry growled and flashed a fraction of his Warp Gifts. The animal was stunned and the Chaos Worshipper fell upon the creature.

Casually, Harry used some of the leaves to paint a Rune of Khorne. It was his first true sacrifice to Khorne. Harry turned casually from his butchery and finished sorting the trash.

His menial task complete; Harry returned to the house. The lad was greeted by the unusual sight of his Uncle in a state of panic.

"**PETUNIA!"** His wife came scurrying into the hall. A meaty hand thrust a letter into Petunia's grip. The woman squealed as if she had encountered a Nurgling.

Vernon scuttled off and came back moments later with a hammer, plank and some nails. He sealed the mail slot.

"That will stop _them!_"

_Them?_ Harry thought. Someone was watching the house. Someone the Dursley's obviously feared or hated. He would have to investigate.

Later that evening, while Harry was fixing dinner a pair of letters came in under one of the doors. Dudley leapt from his chair and greedily grabbed them.

"What is this? Why would _he_ get anything in the post?"

Harry's prior suspicions that the mysterious letter was related to him were confirmed. Vernon sprang from his seat and snatched the letters out of Dudley's hand. "Give me those hateful things!"

Dudley whimpered and tried to manipulate his dad in to letting him read one. "I said no! Both of you take your meals to your rooms!"

The distraction had given Harry enough time to make contact with a sealed minion of Slaanesh. "I will dispose of them..."

The young boy's voice was so silky and, frankly, seductive that Vernon extended his arms to give Harry the letters.

"Vernon!" Petunia shouted. The musk that had enthralled Mr. Dursley disappeared.

"To your room!" The fat man bellowed. The proximity had allowed Harry to notice two fundamental truths about the letter. The first was that the note was indeed addressed to him. Second, and far far more important, was that the letter was drenched in an energy Potter had never encountered. It was powerful, but not of Chaos.

Dudley again tried to manipulate his parents but was chewed out. Harry returned to his room and psychically reached out to Sarr'Kell.

"A letter came for me today. I could not secure it."

Sarr'Kell's voice was bland. "As expected. The Gods are allowing this to happen for a reason."

"I must confess, it is entertaining to watch the rats scurry about."

Harry only made token attempts to seize the letters for the next few days. His main goal was to study the nature of the energy contained in the papers. Strangely, more and more letters came. Whoever was trying to contact him was trying to saturate the house with letters. This meant they could not see into the house or did not want to enter.

"That's it! We are leaving! These letter's can't find us if we aren't here!"

The rampant confusion gave Harry a chance to catch a glimpse of the letter.

_Mr. Harry Potter. The Closet under the Stairs_.

The sender was precise. They were taking no chances that the recipient would be confused.

"Pack quickly boys!" Vernon bellowed.

Harry put Sarr'Kell's book and wrapped it in layers of cloth.

Harry emerged first. The entire clan piled into the car and they sped off. Vernon drove for hours. Dudley complained the entire trip. Petunia was horrified of seemingly everything. Sarr'Kell assured Harry that if Petunia's fear was generated by him; she would have clawed her own eyes out.

Eventually, they reached a rundown hotel that was nearly in Wales.

"Good evening sir! We need two rooms for the night." Vernon was falsely cheerful. Dudley blurted out his disbelief that he was going to be forced to share a room with Harry.

"Alright. Oh, did the older boy mention that the odd one is named Harry?"

Vernon nervously confirmed that the other boy was named Harry. "Ah, got a letter for'em."

The Dursley's fled before the inn keeper could give the letter to Harry.

Harry was finding all of this enlightening. The sender of the letter either had amazing precognition or was watching him very closely.

The Dursleys were now in a state of utter panic. Once again, the words of Sar'Kell rang in his mind.

_The Fear of the Unknown is crippling to mortals. _Harry nodded as he heard the words. He could never tell if he was recalling a lesson or if Sarr'Kell was actually communicating with him.

Eventually, the Dursley's reached a lake. Vernon left the family in the car. He returned moments later.

"Come on! I've got a place where they can't find us!"

Dudley wailed at the idea. Mrs. Dursley shook her head and followed her husband.

They were greeted by a rickety boat. "Alright, everyone in!"

"But Dad…"

"**IN!**"

Harry hid his amusement well as the motley crew got into the boat. After a slow start, Vernon found his rhythm. Even through the rain, the fat old man managed to cross the lake in respectable time. They reached their destination, a dilapidated shack on a small island.

"We've arrived! Let's see them deliver letters here!"

Time bled into itself. Petunia and Dudley begged Vernon to reconsider, especially after Mr. Dursley revealed the extent of their rations; a bag of chips, three bottles of water and three biscuits. If Harry was blessed by the Gods, he might get a few of the chips.

If there were any positives to Harry's current predicament, it was that he had finally found a perfect location for Nurgle's Temple.

The storm raged outside and Harry slipped away from the Dursleys. He marked an obscure region of the house with a Rune of Chaos. It would consecrate this place in the names of his Gods.

_Forward thinking. Good work, mortal._ Sarr'kell's tone was far less mocking that Harry was used to.

Unfortunately, the many negatives outweighed his discovery of a proper center of worship for the Plague Father.

"Get back where I can see you!" The voice was the most immediate of his many problems. If there had been any knives or anything resembling a weapon, Harry would have happily offered up his relatives to the Lord of Skulls.

Of all the indignities piled upon Harry, he viewed the lack of acknowledgement of his birthday as the most grevious of insults. The Chaos Gods had expanded his mind and perception beyond that of the rest of the human trash surrounding him.

But he was still going to be eleven in sixteen seconds.

_BOOM!_

Harry perked up at the sound. Dudley scuttled and hid beyond the sofa as if the sound was a Dalek showing up on Doctor Who. Petunia pressed herself against the wall.

Mr. Dursley rushed into another room. There was a faint click in the other room and followed by a second thunderous boom at the door. A second thunderous crash followed a heartbeat later and the rotten door was shorn from its hinges.

A flash of lightning revealed a monstrously large figure in the door frame.

Harry quickly grasped onto a thread of the Warp. _Is that?_

_No, that creature is mortal and the Gods have not marked its soul. I taste the touch of Magic upon this being. Guard your feelings. This wretch will draw back the mists of lies, but you must maintain control. The Gods are not ready to reveal their hand in the material realm yet._

The figure entered the hovel. He was clearly a giant of man with raggedy clothes and a long and very wild beard. However, the eyes were almost childlike.

"Ello 'Arry! You're a hard little un ta track down!"

Despite himself, Harry could only stare slack jawed at the mention of his name.

"What?"

"Oh, yeah, almost fergot! Happy Birthday!"

"What?"

The giant simply smiled back. "Don't tell me you forgot your old buddy Hagrid? We've been waiting for your owl! You have been getting the letters haven't you?"

Harry managed to get a hold of himself thanks to the mocking laughter of Sarr'Kell rolling in his soul. The young Potter flashed a glance at his cowering aunt.

"They've been stolen from me. What are they anyway?"

"Yer invitation to Hogwarts, of course! Yer a wizard Harry!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Raise your hand if you feared I'd abandoned the story/died/joined a Nurgle and/or Genestealer Cult that lacked internet access? Don't fear too much. Nothing has been abandoned, I'm just freakishly busy with Graduate School. Expect a flurry of updates for this and other stories. The chapters might be a bit short, but they are mostly to thank you all for your saintly patience. _

_Once again, thank you for your patience and enjoy.  
_

* * *

_Confusion now hath made his masterpiece.-William Shakespeare_

Harry sat dumbstruck at Hagrid's confident announcement. Oh, Sarr'Kell had made it abundantly clear that something of this nature would eventually happen. On the Ninth day of the Ninth month, Tzeentch had granted Harry the briefest glimpse of the future. It was simply a girl's bathroom in some school.

Why in Nurgle's Garden Harry had been in a girl's bathroom still eluded the young Chaos Mage. It was probably the will of Slaanesh. The whimper of the Dursleys drew Potter's attention back to the present. Hagrid was grinning like Papa Nurgle.

"Hogwarts?"

"Aye! Finest place to learn witchcraft and wizardry on Earth!" Hagrid noticed Harry's accepting nod and continued apace. "You'll love it! Your parents sure did!"

The mention of his parents caused Harry to leap out of his seat. "They knew magic?"

"Of course they did. God rest their souls. They are heroes to us witches and wizards. Just like you Harry!"

Harry sat digesting the information. He compared it against the glimpses of the future granted to him by the Architect of Fate. The gifts of Unborn Slaanesh allowed him to be confident that this Hagrid was telling the truth.

Suddenly, Vernon burst into the room holding a rifle limply in his arms. "You are to leave at once!"

Hagrid took two steps and grabbed the barrel of the rifle. "Put that away before ya hurt yaself."

Harry fought desperately to suppress a gleeful laugh as Hagrid wrenched the weapon from his uncle. "Did my parents really know magic?"

"Did they know? Of course they knew!" The giant of a man wheeled towards Petunia who had begun to regain her composure. "How could you not tell him?"

"Because I hated that _witch_. She was unnatural! Ordinary people don't have powers like that! How our parents' could be proud of having an _abomination _in the family was beyond me! And that Potter was the worst! Such arrogance! It was worse, she seemed to attract all kinds of filth! Her coven of whores from that Hogwarts, that big nosed Raven boy! All the others!" Her teeth were barred as she spat curses at Hagrid.

_Extraordinary people do._ Harry thought as a kernel of rage boiled within him.

"How dare you! Harry and Lily Potter where heroes! They died defending their boy! Their sacrifice saved the entire Wizarding World from Voldermort!" Hagrid recoiled as he realized the name he had uttered.

"They died protecting me! You _lied to me_! You told me they died in a car crash!" Harry backed his indignant screams with the fury of Khorne. Dudley wailed but Petunia did not falter even as Hagrid cried out his disbelief that something as mundane as Muggle transportation could kill the Potters.

"Of course I lied! Do you think I would tell _you_ the truth?"

Harry's eyes were alight with pure hatred. _Sarr'Kell, you _will _teach me how to offer this woman to the Nurgle. I want her to experience a slow and wasting death. I want her every thought to be of how her blasphemies against my mother brought this perfect despair upon her!_

The daemon grinned. _I will demand something in return, mortal._

_Of course. Do you think your lessons have been ignored Daemon?_

Hagrid motioned for Harry. "That's it; we're going to Daigon Alley to get you 'eady for Hogwarts!"

"I need to talk with my relatives before we go."

Hagrid barely heard Harry as he stormed out of the door. "Why?"

Potter enticed a Daemon of Slaanesh with a glimpse from his eyes and a caress of the physical world. "I need to reach accord with them."

Hagrid shrugged his enormous shoulders. "Don't see why ya'd want to, but go 'head."

When the Hogwart's representative left Harry turned to his cowering relatives. "I'm going to Hogwarts. You will not say a word or there will be consequences."

"YOU DARE GIVE ORDERS TO US BOY!" Vernon squeaked like a rat.

"I do not dare. I simply do. How easy would it be for me to cry to a reporter or a police officer? It would be a trivial thing to recount all you've done to me over the years. _Oh Miss Reporter! They locked me in a broom closet for weeks with only spam!_" Harry's voice cracked and crocodile tears welled in his eyes.

Petunia gave an indignant huff. Harry ignored it. "It is a simple arrangement. I go to Hogwarts. You simply continue to ignore me as you always have. When I'm home, I'll simply fade into my room. Deny me this or slander my parent's sacrifice again, and you'll find your names in the papers for child abuse."

Vernon growled. "You **unnatural** little bastard! Fine, scheme away! I'm actually looking forward to you staying in your little pit."

Harry smiled. "Thank you _uncle._" Thunder rolled in the distance as Harry left. The Dark Gods were amused.

Hagrid was dutifully waiting outside underneath his umbrella. He was completely dry despite the howling rain.

"You'll have to teach me that." Harry was in the best mood he had been in since his discovery of Sarr'Kell.

Hagrid shook his head. "Sorry, 'Arry. I can't teach. I'm in charge of the grounds and the Keeper of the Keys. I'm no teacher."

"Important jobs. Someone has to keep the place from falling apart."

"I 'pose yer right. What did yer relatives say bout you going ter Hogwarts?"

"They relented after I pointed a few things out."

Hagrid stared at the young Potter for a minute and shrugged his enormous shoulders. "Well, I guess we need ta get yer supplies."

"Can we stay the night back at the house? I want to take care of some things. Stuff I want to bring."

Hagrid looked like he was chewing. "Haven't got a problem with that."

Harry collected his meager belongings from the hut. The Dursleys cast Harry venomous glances, but did not say a word. The trip back to Privet Lane was blessedly quiet. Hagrid seemed like he didn't want to enter the house. Harry wasn't sure if the large man's reluctance was due to the Dursley's anti-magic rant or if he could sense the presence of Chaos. Harry had long noticed that the blessed energy of the Gods pooled around his shrine easily.

The Keeper of the Keys eventually entered the house and migrated to the couch. Harry observed him closely. Sar'Kell quickly spoke with Harry.

_You continue to surprise me, mortal. He can sense us on a subconscious level. He fears the Warp but has no idea why he is uncomfortable._

Harry made polite conversation about offering Hagrid some food or drink. _It would be best to lead him to decide that he simply is not familiar with 'muggle' homes. We must be subtle at this juncture._

Hagrid slept like the dead which suited Harry perfectly. He placed Sar'Kell on his altar with due reverence.

"Praises to the Gods…" Harry intoned the rituals of worship. It was good to be complete again.

The pair departed early in the morning after Hagrid paid an owl for a Magical World paper. The giant of a man looked as if he hadn't slept all night. Harry couldn't blame him. The young Potter had been worshiping nearly all night.

"Uh… Hagrid. I just realized something…"

"Go 'head. I'll probably be able ta help ya out." The giant offered Harry a sausage. Harry politiely declined. The Sausage would likely secure him numerous blessings from Grandfather, but he couldn't afford to receive a flesh-eating virus before noon.

"I don't have any money."

"Of course ya do! We're going to Gringotts!"

"Come again?"

"Blimey, them Dursley folk really keptcha in the dark."

"You have no idea. They locked me in a closet for six months once." Harry declined to mention it was the greatest six months of his life.

The shaggy groundskeeper's face contorted into a mask of anger. "I **told** Dumbledore them Dursleys were a bad lot. Only time I've ever disagreed with the 'eadmaster."

He took a breath to calm himself. "Gringotts is the grandest bank in all of the Wizarding World. Very efficient, run by Goblins. 'ave to be crazy to try anything in there."

"And I have money there."

Hagrid turned and nodded at Harry. "Yeah, everything your parents left ya."

_Well, this changes things_. Harry laughed deep within himself.

The strange pair traveled to a corner of London Harry had never seen. One of Sarr'Kell's earliest lessons was to filter out the thoughts of the unbelieving thresh so the Chaos Mage could concentrate. The sheer number of souls in London threatened to overwhelm is limited skills.

Eventually, Hagrid ushered Harry into a run-down pub. The barkeeper looked up and grinned.

"Want the usual, Hagrid?"

"Nah Tom. Gotta get 'arry here ta Daigon Alley." Harry was a few steps behind the great bushy groundskeeper but could clearly make out the enormous grin on his face. The bar erupted into commotion and activity faster than the one time Harry had tried to summon a pack of Nurglings.

"HARRY POTTER!" A man shouted in joy. Tom, the barkeep, was shaking in awe. Harry was shaking hands for what seemed like hours.

_Are you enjoying the adulation, creature? This is the role the Gods have laid at your feet._

Harry had the urge to collect the tears of joy in vials. They would make beautiful sacrifices. Hagrid grabbed Harry's upper arm and dragged him clear of the bar.

The young Potter's eyes lit up as the Groundskeeper opened the portal to Diagon Alley. A wave of magic washed over Harry. It was over in an instance, but his Chaos bolstered senses could taste the higher concentration of magic.

He hungered for more.

"Yer going to need to go to these 'ere shops." A list had appeared from one of the dozens of pockets on Hagrid's coat.

"You aren't coming with me?" Harry feigned concern about being alone.

Hagrid smiled and patted the young man's shoulder. "You'll be fine! Practically a celebrity round these parts! I've got 'ogwart's business to take care of at Gringotts."

Harry noted the pride in the Keeper of the Keys' announcement of his 'Hogwarts Business'. "Well, I guess I'll have to be on my own for a bit. Hogwarts can't afford to have someone they don't really know involved."

Hagrid's pride swelled and Sarr'Kell laughed. The pair parted ways. The Chaos worshipper slipped into a quiet alley. He shuddered as he opened his warp senses to the flowing of magic.

_I'm going to be an addict to this._ Harry groaned as he realized his folly. _But… this feeds Unborn Slaanesh and I could study the magic for Tzeentch…_

"Walk the eight-fold path." Harry wheeled to face the source of the voice. It was an old man cradling a knife. Before Harry could react, the man cut into his forehead and pulled a flap of skin away. There was an eight pointed star burned into his skull.

"You recognize me?" Harry put all of the hate Sarr'kell had tutored him into his voice.

"The Gods have given our Patriarch visions of your arrival. Our faith never wavered during the War against Voldermort."

"Good. The Gods will reward the faithful. I have time. **Take me to them**."

The old man bowed and slipped into the shadows. The young Agent of the Dark Gods did not hesitate and embraced the darkness fully.


	5. Chapter 5

"_To one who has faith, no explanation is necessary. To one without faith, no explanation is possible."St. Thomas Aquinas- Muggle Theologian silenced by Tzeentch in 1274_

By the Gods, _this _was a cult? Six old witches and wizards _did not _equal a cult. They didn't even have the decency to have eight members! The guide had spoken of the unshakable faith of the cult and how they had even made a strike against Voldermort. By the Gods, at least Sarr'Kell tried to wrap his lies in a veneer of truth! Harry had not killed a human being before, but he was strongly considering it. Oh, he had routinely dreamed of sacrificing his oppressors to the Gods. He hadn't acted on any of his impulses. The risk of being transferred to an orphanage and a communal living space partially outweighed the gains in the short term.

But here… He could probably kill all of them and no one would notice. Harry's internal monologue was dripping with bravado. _Could he really kill?_

"Welcome, Everchosen!" The Patriarch of the 'cult' shouted. Harry may be a small child, but by the Gods these were incompetents.

The center of the grubby Cult 'complex' was an altar. Harry noticed that a wand, a black owl in a cage and a scrolls. He was sure that his school supplies were accounted for and that this would be his only stop.

Harry grinned as he noticed a familiar rune above a pit. The Patriarch walked beside Harry.

"We have not translated this lettering around the fire pit. You have been tutored by a Daemon of the Warp, can you translate it?"

_An offering is not a sacrifice unless something of value is given._

Harry realized what it was asking. The Gods had been guiding him to this point. He was being tested. The child's, for he was still a child despite his dark path, mouth went dry. The patriarch noticed uncontrollable shaking wracking the Chosen of the Gods.

"Is something wrong?"

A trembling finger pointed to the altar. "I… I need that knife."

The old man hobbled to the altar and returned to Harry. The boy took the gilded knife and willed himself not to vomit. "Do you serve the Dark Gods completely?"

The Patriarch nodded vigorously. "Of course!"

Tears threatened to spill from Harry's eyes. The cackles of Daemons raped young Harry Potter's sanity. "Kneel."

The old man strained to hear Harry. After the Boy Who Lived repeated himself, the bald wizard flopped to the ground. A great wail escaped from the cult as Harry plunged the knife into the former cult leader's skull. Harry couldn't bring himself to look the corpse in the eye as it fell into the fire pit. Harry wept as he realized the enormity of the lesson the Gods had just taught him. Even though the pit had been unlit for days, a great pall of smoke filled the Chamber.

"Well done, my mortal student. I am truly _amused_ by your actions."

* * *

Hagrid emerged from Grignotts and nodded to the Goblins guarding the entrance to the bank. The giant of a man had completed the task Dumbldore and was searching the bustling streets of Diagon Alley. The giant smiled warmly as he thought of the boy. He _knew_ that Lily and James' boy would have great potential. Hogwart's Groundkeeper was thrilled that he was taking after them so much.

It truly warmed his heart.

The boy was sitting on a bench drinking a glass of water as if he had been trapped in a desert.

"Harry, got everything?"

The Potter heir nodded and took a deep breath. "I have everything."

Hagrid knew something was wrong and sat down beside the boy. "You all right 'Arry?"

"I guess everything just caught up with me all of a sudden."

The giant shrugged his shoulders. "It has been a crazy couplea days."

"You have no idea." Harry wiped his mouth and was thankful he was back to only having one. Hagrid patted the Potter on the back. It was the single most human gesture any living person had made toward Harry. The fallen Boy Who Lived struggled and used every subtle art at his disposal not to cry. If he cried, he would confess everything and the Great Work would be undone.

There could be no comfort for Harry. He had cast his lot with the Gods of the Warp. Secretly, he was thankful Hagrid was so trusting and honest. The unconditional human acceptance was a gift.

"Come on. Now thatcha 'ave yer materials, we need to stop by Grignotts and getcha tuition withdrawn."

"Ok, you said Grignotts is protected by Goblins?"

"Aye. One of the reasons you'd have to be mad to try to rob the place."

Harry followed to the greatest bank in Wizarding Britain. There were several Goblin Guards outside of the enormous stone structure. Harry noticed they eyed him warily and he nearly panicked. Could they sense the blessings of the Gods?

"Don't worry 'Arry. They look at everyone like that."

A Goblin wearing a suit greeted them the second the pair entered the lobby. "Ah, Mr. Potter! It is truly a pleasure to welcome you to our bank. Hagrid has informed us that you would be stopping by today. If you would come with me, we may begin discussing your financial situation."

Whatever preconceptions of Goblins Harry had were completely shattered by the efficient, well oiled machine of Gringotts. The Suit led the pair into an opulent and well furnished office. Harry took an offered seat and practically melted into the supple leather chair.

_I have to steal this chair. Slaanesh demands it._

"I don't believe I know your name, sir." Harry said politely. The Chaos Mage wasn't sure how non-humans would react to Warp manipulation so he avoided it.

"Graknog. Mr. Potter, before I can divulge your financial information, I need to confirm your identity. If you would present your left index finger."

Harry was nervous but complied. The Goblin pricked his finger with a crystal and it whirled and changed color. There was a moment where Harry saw the eight pointed star.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, you identity is confirmed. Would you like a bandaid for your wound?"

"No thank you, I will let it heal naturally." The Goblin shrugged his shoulder. There was absolutely no way Harry was going to heal his wound prematurely. Every drop of blood was an offering to Khorne. The Soul Eater despised magic and Harry struggled to divert Rage Incarnate's ire from him.

"Very well. Mr. Potter, you have quite the substantial amount of money. I believe it is in the neighborhood of nine and a half million galleons. As you are only eleven, the nature of the account prevents any withdrawal that is not for tuition, room and board or health related emergencies. I can withdraw you Hogwarts tuition now if you would like."

The young man nodded. "I would like that. Hagrid and I want to get me settled into Hogwarts as soon as possible."

"A noble sentiment, Mr. Potter. I will handle it immediately."

Harry watched the Goblin launch himself into his work. The banker was a true professional. The young human could tell that the record keeping of the bank was meticulous. There was little doubt that if Harry took a single Knut, the Goblins would know before Harry pocketed it.

_I'm going to have to recruit these Goblins for the Cult_. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. The Chaos Cult was truly pathetic. It was mostly old men and women. And now Harry was in charge. Hogwarts would hopefully provide fertile ground to increase the ranks of the faithful. If not, Harry might just have to sacrifice himself and summon a massive horde of Daemons to destroy the world. Sarr'kell had called that 'Plan C'. Harry had been horrified to learn that the Gods had over twenty six thousand plans that involved Harry's death.

It horrified him, but if the Gods demanded Harry's life he would gladly give it.

Eventually, Graknog returned with a sealed scroll. "Here you are, Mr. Potter. This is your Hogwarts tuition. I wish you success and wealth during your First Year."

Graknog extended his hand and Harry shook it without hesitation. "Thank you Graknog, sir. May your coffers overflow."

The Goblin looked absolutely giddy and escorted Hagrid and Harry through the bank. The Boy Who Lived soaked up the adulation. The wonder of being acknowledged never ceased to intoxicate him. Truly, this was the greatest of the Gods' many generous gifts.

The Potter child and the Keeper of the Keys spent some time eating at a small café. The pair traded stories about their hopes and dreams. Hagrid was content in his position in life. He loved caring for Hogwarts and idolized Professor Dumbledore. It would take a great deal to convert Hagrid, but Harry would try. The young child really enjoyed the giant's company. Harry revealed that his dream was to have a family that cared. The boy didn't mention his other great dream was drowning the world in the raw stuff of the Warp to create an eternal world of change and flux. No one would be as alone as Harry ever in this new Paradise. Man would walk beside daemon under the constant gaze of the Gods. Strife would be constant and the dangers of stagnation would be avoided.

One day, Hagrid would accept this vision as his own.

"Well, 'Arry. It's time to get you to Platform 9 ¾!"

Harry chewed the last bit of his sandwich. "Nine and Three Quarters?"

"Aye, it's where the train ta Hogwarts comes in. Lovely ride."

London's train station was incredibly busy. Harry had his Warp senses expanded so that he was never truly unaware of his surroundings. However, he was focused on how exactly there could be a three quarters station. Then it hit him like a Bolt of Change. Obviously, it was some kind of magical defense. Likely a shroud. They arrived between Platforms Nine and Ten. Harry counted the pillars separating the platforms.

"Hagrid, is it the third from the left of right?"

The Groundskeeper beamed. "From the right, Harry! Boy, you are as clever as your parents!"

Any mention of Harry's parents warmed his damned heart. "So, how do I get onto the platform?"

"Run straight at the pillar with no regrets." Hagrid nodded.

"So, I must have faith?"

Hagrid thought deeply. "Aye, a good way to put it."

_That's one thing I have plenty of. Tzeentch, guide me._

The boy took off running and passed through the pillar. He ran straight into the back of a young girl who was complaining loudly about not being able to go to Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry. I can't see through the Pillar until I get here." Harry apologized weakly.

The Red headed woman smiled. "It's quite alright. Besides, you apologized. By Merlin! You're Harry Potter!"

The young girl spun around and had stars in her eyes. Sarr'Kell found his way into Harry's mind.

_She already idolizes you. If you told her to jump it is likely the female would ask you how high._

Harry smiled at the crowd gathering around him. _It would be trivial to guide her down the Eight-Fold Path. Perhaps we should send her dreams?_

_It will have to wait, boy. You have not become subtle enough in your sorcery to avoid detection at Hogwarts._

The crowd was thrilled to see the Boy Who Lived. Harry answered dozens of questions, many of which were asked by Ginny Weasley. Harry learned that many of the redheads waiting for the train were all from the same family, the Weasleys. One of them, Ron, was a first year just like Harry. Hagrid managed to gain control of the crowd and help the students get on board.

Ron and Harry made their way to an empty car. "So, what's it like being famous?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Tiring. You think your sister asked a lot of questions? You should have seen the ruckus I went through to get my school supplies."

Ron believed that Harry had fended off questions in every shop he entered. If he had known that Harry had murdered an old man and sacrificed the eyes of another to bind a demon into his owl, Ron would have probably killed Harry. Or at least tried.

"Anyway, what House do you think we'll get Sorted into?" Ron pulled out a ham sandwich.

"Houses?" Harry knew nothing about Hogwarts. Sarr'Kell hadn't informed his mortal pupil of any details.

Ron nodded and happily explained the realities of Hogwarts As the Hogwarts' express pulled out of the station, Harry allowed himself the luxury of innocence.


End file.
